Miromara
Miromara is a mer realm spanning the Aegean, Mediterranean, Adriatic, Baltic, Black, Ionian, Ligurian and Tyrrhenian seas, the seas of Azov and Marmara as well as the Straits of Gibraltar, the Dardanelles and the Bosphorus. History Miromara was the first of the mer realms to be founded after the destruction of Atlantis. The Miromarans chose Merrow, one of the mages who ruled Atlantis, as their first queen or regina. Ever since then, the Merrovingia, female descendants of Merrow through the female line, have reigned in Miromara. It is a queendom, so there is no re or king in Miromara. Notable reginas apart from Merrow, include Isolda, Artemisia, Isabella and Serafina. Lucia Volnero is not included, as she is merely an impostor, usurper and tyrant, as well as the daughter of a son rather than a daughter of a daughter. Locations Monarchy The regina, or queen, is required to be a direct descendant of Merrow through the female line. Principessas during their Dokimí, swears to produce a daughter to carry on the Merrovingian line, to be the next heiress-apparent. Males may be titled Principe del Sangue, if their mother is a regina, or Principe Consorte, if they are married to one. National symbols Miromara's flag in Deep Blue, was said to be a coral branch. Governance Politics Merrow's Decrees Geography Landscapes Plants One of the plants in Miromara is the Medusa anemone. The plant's poison was used by Rylka to poison Admiral Kolfinn. Marine Life Economy Currency Science Transport Healthcare Culture Language Religion Architecture Music Education Cuisine Art Conchs Ostrokons Sport Hierarchy Miromara is a queendom and bureaucracy but with elements of a democracy, with the Merrovingia royal family as the most respected. It is ruled by a regina, who has to be a descendant of Merrow and the daughter of a daughter, unless there isn't one. The highesty authority in the realm in the realm is the regina and the second-in-command is the regina's brother. There is no king or re ''in Miromara as it is a queendom. Males can be princes of the blood (''Principe del Sangue) ''if they are sons of a regina or prince consorts (''Principe Consorte) if they marry one. Principessas are very well respected and sons of a regina become soldiers. The next most powerful are the Volneros, a noble family as nearly as old as the Merrovingia. The females in this line are duchessas and have the right to be at court and their daughters, who have the title of Lady, have the hereditary privelege of becoming the principessa's lady-in-waiting. Another powerful family seems to be di Remora, as Bianca di Remora was one of Serafina's ladies-in-waiting. Duchessas and ducas are the the second most powerful after the Merrovingia royalty. Then comes the Miromaran magi which consist of the canta magus, the keeper of magic, who is extremely respected, and the liber magus, the keeper of knowledge. Next is the high-ranking ministers who are also the reginas advisers, such as the minister of defense. The ministers are all males and have the title of ''conte, ''which means counts. After this comes the rest of the Miromaran court, which consists of hundreds of nobles, ministers, councillors, contes and countessas, duchessas and ducas, baronessas and barons and ladies. Many mermaids with the title of Lady also have a position in the royal palace, such as chaitelaine of the chamber or keeper of the wardrobe. Following this, are soldiers who serve Miromara and then the maids, with chambermaids coming first and the rest of the maids after this. Lastly are the citizens of Miromara who deeply respect the Merrovingia. Miromara appears to lean slightly towards a matriarchal society as inheritance laws favour daughters, not sons. The Merrovingia name is passed on from mother to daughter, as is the crown. The same goes for noble families such as the Volnero. However, apart from this, it appears mermen and mermaids are treated almost equally in every possible way, as there are men in government as the regina's advisors. Capital Cerulea is the capital city of Miromara. The city is built from blue quartz mined from deep beneath the seabed. The Devil's Tail, a thorn thicket floats above the city, sheltering it, though it later disappears during Vallerio, the Death Riders' and the Volenero's brief reign of terror. The Koligeo- a mer equivalent of a college- stands in Cerulea, along with its Ostrokon. The Golden Fathom was where expensive boutiques and stores, fashionable restaurants and tall town houses are located. Past the city walls is the Kolisseo, the huge open-water stone theatre where the Dokimí takes place. Category:Realms